


Closer

by Professorwhy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Helicopters, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorwhy/pseuds/Professorwhy
Summary: A scary experience I had on a walk to work.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> A scary experience I had on a walk to work.

In the morning as you try to cross the street the rumbling from the air comes to you from near but far. Above your head, a helicopter passes, only too close. It speeds away and safety returns to you. That call of the void flees away.  
But then it banks and turns and rescinds the safety it paced from you. And now above once more but even closer; the feeling in your spine of something wrong and every nerve saying "run". But pay no heed, your daily training keeps you waiting at the cross lights. Another bank and away it goes but now you are unsure of its return. And when you see it approach again, the idea of the blades falling only tens of feet and cutting through you fills all of your mind, and removes your idle thoughts. A human body has no reaction to out speed a machines. So though you stand in silence you yearn to be away. No longer can you contain the churning acid in your belly and you break to pause and feel the animalistic comfort of fleeing your danger. Only to step into the road and feel the steel of a car against your skin.


End file.
